DON'T
by sabaku no hikari
Summary: Itachi pergi ke pesta dan bertemu dengan gurunya sasuke yang ternyata hidan. Apakah yang akan di lakukan itachi dan hidan ? Dan apakah sasuke akan marah ke hidan ?
1. DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER !

**Summary: **Itachi pergi ke pesta dan bertemu dengan gurunya sasuke yang ternyata hidan. Apakah yang akan di lakukan itachi dan hidan ??? Dan apakah sasuke akan marah ke hidan ???

**Pairing: **Hidan X FemItachi

**Disclaimer: **Udah pasti punya Om Masashi-lah masa guwe. Guwe gag berani macam-macam karena guwe jadi author masih baru nanti di apa-apain lagi sama Om Masashi.

DON'T !!!

Chapter: 1

DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER !!!

Pada pagi hari di rumah yang sangat mewah a.k.a mepet sawah yang tepatnya lagi di kamar sasuke yang amat sangat tenang dan hening -ya iyalah orangnya juga belum bangun dari kubur eh…salah maksud guwe belum bangun dari tidurnya-.

"tok tok tok" suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang diluar sana ntah itu siapa, namun sasuke tidak terbangun dia sangat kelelahan karena rapat ketua OSIS kemarin di sekolah sampai sore hari.

"tok tok tok" suara pintu diketuk lagi.

"tok tok tok tok tok" suara ketukan pintu lagi dengan ketukan yang sangat cepat menandakan orang yang mengetuk pintu sudah tidak sabar. Sasuke pun terbangun dari tidur dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat. Dan sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke pintu untuk membuka pintu. Dan saat sasuke membuka pintu ternyata nee-chan-nya yaitu itachi yang baru pulang dari rumah temannya dan itachi menyapa sasuke.

"Lohahalo myotouto tercinta selamat pagi, sudah buat makanan belum kalo belum nee-chan mau buat makanan. Otouto mau makan apa?"

"Selamat pagi juga nee-chan ku yang ku cayang dan cantik -waduh sasuke jadi lebay begini sih-. Aku mau makan ramen plus udang, yang enak ya buat makanannya nee-chan" Jawab sasuke dengan nada manjanya kalo deket dengan nee-chan-nya itu.

Itachi mandi dulu sebelum masak dan sasuke sedang menata buku untuk sekolah. Setelah itachi mandi, sasuke pun mandi sambil menunggu makanan siap dimeja makan. Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya setelah mandinya selesai, dan ada pesan masuk dari naruko. Naruko adalah teman sasuke waktu kecil yang sekolah SMA di Sunagakuen di desa sunagakure.

"Halo sasuke apakah kamu dan nee-chan baik-baik saja di rumah. Aku akan pulang ke Konoha tapi ntar sore kamu jemput aku di bandara -hah… kapan ada bandara di konoha ya… ah… biarin azah inikan dunia penpik jadi semua bisa terjadi- aku akan menunggu mu di luar."

'Hah ini dari naruko temanku waktu dulu ya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya apakah dia sudah menjadi tinggi karena waktu dulu dia pendek, cuma tinggi sebahuku. Apa-an sih aku ini kok jadi bayangin naruko dia-kan sudah meninggalkan aku. Bodo deh. Tapi apakah nee-chan sudah tau ya? Aku beritahu-ah biar yang jemput naruko nee-chan azah' Pikir sasuke sewaktu memakai seragamnya.

"tok tok tok"

"tok tok tok" suara ketukan pintu di kamar sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintunya. Niatnya sasuke tadi mau ngomong tentang pesan dari naruko tapi terhenti karena itachi sudah menyuruh dia untuk menjemputnya.

"Otouto nanti kamu yang menjemput naruko-chan ya nee-cahn ada urusan, tolong nanti kamu sepulang sekolah kamu kebandara langsung azah." Kata itachi sambil membawa handphonenya yang tadi dapat pesan juga dari naruko.

"Emang ada urusan sama siapa?" tanya sasuke

"Emmmm… sama temanku dong"

Sasuke memperhatikan kakaknya itu ada yang sedikit aneh nggak kaya biasanya tapi perasaan itu dibuang jauh-jauh dari pikiran sasuke.

"Ohh….ya makanannya sudah siap dibawah ayo cepat ntar kamu terlambat berangkat sekolah" kata itachi yang sangat perhatian pada adiknya itu karena dialah keluarga satu-satunya. Orang tua merek sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalulintas.

"Ya tunggu sebentar nee-chan ku sayang yang sabar dikit napa?" kata sasuke agak kesal karena kakaknya nggak bisa jemput naruko.

Sasuke menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan antara lantai 1 dan lantai 2. Sasuke duduk dimeja makan menunggu kakaknya mengambil makanan untuknya. Dan itachi membawakan makanan sasuke yang tadi dimintanya dan punya itachi juga. Tiba-tiba itachi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kaya orang mau muntah. Itachi lari menuju ke toilet dan disana dia muntah.

"hoek..hoek…..hhoooooeeeekkkk…." suara itachi lagi muntah.

Sasuke pun menuju toilet yang tadi dituju oleh itachi dan melihat keadaan itachi yang mendadak wajahnya pucat seketika. Sasuke merasa cemas dengan keadaan sedang sakit ada apa dengan itachi. Sasuke meraih bahu itachi dan membantu itachi berjalan ke kamar.

"Ada apa sih kok nee-chan mual begitu? Nee-chan nggak sama laki-lakikan tadi malam waktu ke pesta teman nee-chan?" kata sasuke dengan raut wajah seperti detektif -ya kaya detektif nyasar a.k.a buta arah wah jadi zoro donk yang di one piece itu loh kok nyambungnya ke one piece ya-.

"Nggak kok nggak aku cuma sama… sama---"

"Sama siapa nee-chan?!!" tanya sasuke dengan wajah yang menyeramkan dan dengan suara lebih keras yang berhasil membuka mulut kakaknya itu.

"Sama…sama guru agamamu hi…hi…hidan." Jawab itachi yang setengah gemetar.

Sasuke mendekati itachi memeluk tubuhnya dan mencium keningnya dengan halus. Seketika sasuke berdiri dan berlari keluar untuk berangkat sekolah tapi dengan keadaan sangat marah dan ingin sekali memukul hidan. Tetapi itachi tak membiarkan sasuke pergi dengan keadaan begitu.

"Sasuke tolong… tolong… jangan bunuh hidan ya…" mohon itachi kepada sasuke, tapi apa hasilnya itachi didorong oleh sasuke kebelakang.

"Sasuke, kalau hidan meninggal nanti yang jadi papa anak ini siapa? Kalau hidan meninggal aku akan bunuh diri" kata itachi sambil menangis memohon agar tidak membunuh hidan. Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berkata

"Aku nggak membunuh hidan tapi aku hanya ingin memukulinya" kata sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Lalu sasuke ngebirit pergi ke sekolahnya itachi pun merasa sangat bersalah sama sasuke karena kakaknya orang yang begini. Tapi itachi juga merasa bersalah juga pada hidan karena kalau hidan di pukul sama sasuke nanti hidan sakit. Sasuke pun berang sekolah dengan aura mendung maksudnya aura ingin membunuh latar belakangnya hujan dan gunung meletus dan menyemburkan laharnya.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat sehingga ia pun cepat pula datang sekolah -ya iyalah masa tambah lambat???-. Sasuke berjalan menyusuri kelas-kelas yang lain menuju kekelasnya dan untungnya hari ini ada pelajaran si guru agama tersesat yaitu hidan.

'Akan ku tanyakan apa saja yang ia telah lakukan pada nee-chan ku?' pikir sasuke.

Jam pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran si guru mesum plus hobi terlambat yaitu siapa lagi kalau bukan si kakashi ntu.

_*singkat cerita*_

Jam terakhir pun datang, inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh sasuke untuk memukuli guru breng -pip- itu, karena sudah berani menjelajahi tubuh nee-chan-nya yang tersayang -huek…huek…-. Guru itu pun masuk dan jam pelajaran dimulai, tapi banyak anak yang tertidur dan membaca komik hanya sasuke yang melihat hidan dengan mata tajam seperti ingin memangsanya. Setelah beberapa menit pelajaran pun selesai dan menandakan waktu pulang. Sasuke keluar dari kelas dan menunggu guru itu keluar. Hidan pun akhirnya keluar dari kelas, dan langsung dipukul oleh sasuke tepat diperut hidan, hidan pun merasa kesakitan. Sasuke lalu memegang kerah baju hidan dan berkata

"Kau masih ingin bertemu dengan nee-chan ku!! Kau masih berani bertemu dengan nee-chan ku lagi;,HAH?!! Setelah kau menjelajahi tubuhnya itu!!!" ujar sasuke dengan nada yang sangat menyeramkan.

Di rumah, itachi merasa khawatir jika otoutonya itu berbuat macam-macam pada hidan itu. Itachi akhirnya pergi ke sekolah sasuke dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Beberapa menit telah terlewati itachi pun sudah berada di depan sekolah sasuke. Bergegas ke kelas sasuke dan berdoa semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan sasuke maupun dengan hidan. Itachi tersentak saat ia melihat hidan sudah terbaring dengan penuh luka lebam karena pukulan siapa lagi kalau bukan dari sasuke sang adik tersayang. Itachi melangkah mendekati sasuke dan apa yang terjadi iya benar terjadilah taparan yang sangat keras terjadi pada pipi mulus sasuke -ah…guwe kok mgomongnya kaya ada pertandingan ya ??-, itachi sangat terpaksa menampar sasuke karena ia telah memukul hidan.

Itachi melangkah mendekat hidan yang terkapar di lantai -aslinya sih guwe tadi mau nulis 'hidan yang tergeletak' tapi gag jadi karena kasar banget- dan merasakan sakit diperutnya, itachi pun memangku kepala hidan ke paha dan berkata "Apakah kau baik-baik saja hidan ??? Dan maafkan otouto ku ya… yang sudah menyakitimu ? -itachi berkata 'dan maafkan bla bla bla' itu sambil melihat ke arah sasuke yang sedang mengelus pipinya tadi yang dapat tamparan dari itachi-"

"Tak apa aku hanya sakit di perut doang kok …" jawab hidan sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya. Itachi menyuruh sasuke untuk menjemput naruko yang sekarang sudah sampai di bandara, tetapi sebelum ke bandara sasuke disuruh mengantar hidan ke mobil itachi untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa kesehatannya.

_*singkat cerita*_

Itachi pun berada di rumah sakit, menunggu dokter keluar dari kamar setelah memeriksa kesehatan hidan. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, dokter pun keluar dan itachi langsung berdiri dihadapan dokter itu dan berkata "Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?"

"Tak apa dia cuma sakit dibagian perut karena terhantam oleh benda yang sangat keras dan kuat" kata dokter itu.

"Apakah aku boleh masuk ?" tanya itachi

"Boleh, tapi anda jangan ganggu pasiennya dulu biarkan dia istirahat" kata dokter

"Makasih atas semuanya, Dok." kata itachi sambil membungkukkan badan

"Ya, sama-sama" kata dokter.

Itachi pun masuk kekamar, duduk dan menggenggam tangan hidan dengan lembut. Setelah sekian lama itachi menunggu, itachi pun akhirnya tertidur di samping tempat tidur hidan.

_*kita lihat ke SasuNaru nyok!*_

Sasuke pun mengendarai mobil ke bandara untuk menjemput naruko. Setelah sampai di bandara sasuke berjalan mencari naruko di bandara. Sasuke berjalan dan melihat-lihat apakah naruko ada atau masih berada di dalam pesawat. Dan tak sengaja sasuke menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan -ya iyalah masa ngesot-. Sasuke merapikan pakaiannya. Dan orang yang ditabrak bilang

"Ma…maaf aku" dan sambil meminta maaf dan membereskan benda-benda yang jatuh dari tangannya.

"Tak apa" balas sasuke yang ikut menata benda-benda milik orang itu. Sasuke menyerahkan benda yang telah ditata dengan rapi ke orang itu. Sasuke menatapnya lekat-lekat kemudian memanggil orang itu dengan sebutan

"Na…naru…naru-chan"

Orang tersebut menjawab "Ya, ada apa" dengan suar yang lembut.

Naruko terkejut dan bingung 'siapa yang panggil namaku tadi ya apa orang yang didepanku mengenalku ya' pikir naruko. Naruko melihat orang yang ada dihadapannya ternyata dia sasuke, teman kecil naruko sebelum ia pindah ke sunagakure. Sasuke memandang naruko yang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang amat cantik jelita dan tubuhnya yang 'WOW' sangat menggoda iman para lelaki. Naruko melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan muka sasuke yang sedang bengong -sasuke mlongo mode on nih-. Akhirnya sasuke tersadar ketika naruko menepuk bahu sasuke dan memanggil namanya -blush-, sasuke berjabat tangan dengan naruko dan mengantarnya ke mobil. Di perjalanan sasuke dan naruko banyak berbicara tentang keadaan masing-masing -wah sasuke tumben nggak pendiem-. Sasuke dan naruko mampir ke mall dulu untuk makan.

_*Pindah lagi ke hidan itachi*_

Di rumah sakit tepatnya lagi di kamar hidan. Hidan pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat-lihat di sekalilingnya ternyata ini bukan kamarnya tapi ini seperti di kamar rumah sakit. Hidan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh sesuatu, 'rasanya seperti rambut' batin hidan. Hidan pun melihat yang berada disamping tempat tidur adalah sang kekasih yaitu itachi yang sedang terlelap. Itachi bangu karena ia merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya.

"Hidan cayangku kau sudah bangun ?" tanya itachi.

Hidan hanya menganggukan kepala dan bertanya

"Aku ada dimana ? Ini bukan kamarku"

"Ini di rumah sakit" jawab itachi.

Setelah beberapa saat itachi merasakan perutnya mual lagi dan ia pergi ke toilet, didalam toilet itachi sedang muntah-muntah

"Hoek…hoek…hoek…" suara itachi yang sedang muntah.

Hidan khawatir dengan keadaan itachi, lalu hidan pergi ke toilet untuk melihat keadaan itachi.

"Kau kenapa itachi ? Apakah kau sakit ?" Kata hidan dengan suara setengah berteriak agar itachi mendengarnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa kok … Aku paling masuk angin, karena aku belum makan hehehe -itachi tersenyum dipaksakan karena itachi tidak mau jika hidan tau atas kehamilannya- hoek…hoek…hoek -itachi kembali muntah-" Penjelasan itachi yang sangat panjang dan lebar dan di akhiri dengan keluarnya itachi dari toilet setelah beberapa menit didalam toilet.

"Apakah kamu benar gag apa-apa itachi" Kata hidan penuh perhatian juga kekhawatiran pada itachi, itachi hanya mengangguk pelan dan melangkah menuju ke kursi disamping tempat tidur hidan sore ini dan hidan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sayang aku boleh pulang sekarang ? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan kita memeriksa keadaanmu sekarang." Kata hidan yang memecahkan keheningan dikamar itu.

"Ya, tapi nanti dulu aku akan bicara dengan perawat dulu untuk memeriksa kesehatan mu" Jawab itachi dengan suara super duper lembut.

Itachi pun melangkah keluar untuk bertemu dengan perawat untuk mengecek keadaan hidan.

"Suster tolong periksakan keadaan pasien yang bernama hidan. Karena malam ini dia akan pulang" Kata itachi.

Perawat itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Itachi kembali ke kamar hidan dengan seorang perawat. Perawat itu mengecek keadaan hidan dan berkata pada itachi

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa dan sudah boleh pulang" Kata perawat itu pada itachi dan hidan. Setelah perawat tersebut pergi keluar dari kamar hidan. Itachi mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja dan berkata pada hidan

"Sayang aku ke tempat administrasi dulu ya…" Kata itachi sambil tersenyum.

Hidan hanya terdiam saja entah dia diam karena apa. Setelah mencerna perkataan itachi tadi, hidan cepat-cepat memanggil itachi yang sudah keluar dari kamar

"Itachi tunggu …" kata hidan setengah berteriak.

Itachi membalikan badannya dan berkata "Ya, ada apa hidan" jawab itachi yang melangkah mendekat ke arah hidan yang berada di depan pintu kamar.

"Itachi biar aku sajalah yang membayar administrasinya" kata hidan sambil menarik tangan itachi agar berbicara di dalam kamar.

"Ah… gag usah, biar aku sajalah yang membayar. Lagi pula yang melukaimu kan sasuke, jadi aku sebagai kakaknya yang akan bertanggung jawab" jawab itachi penuh dengan penjelasan.

"Ya, sudahlah terserah kamu saja. Oh ya, katanya mau memeriksa keadaanmu ?" kata hidan yang lalu mengingatkan tentang keadaan itachi.

"Ya, akan kuperiksa keadaanku" jawab itachi

"Aku akan menemanimu" kata hidan cepat dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh itachi.

Itachi agak tesentak dan akhirnya itachi membalas pelukan hidan. Hidan pun mencium kening itachi, yang sukses membuat itachi tersentak kembali namun akhirnya itachi merasakan ciuman dari hidan yang hangat itu. Hidan pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengangkat dagu itachi sehingga muka itachi terlihat oleh hidan.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan bertanggung jawab" kata hidan sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir itachi dan mereka pun ciuman.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir dan itachi berkata sambil melepas pelukannya dari hidan "Terserah kamu saja"

_*singkat cerita*_

Itachi sudah selesai di periksa oleh dokter dan tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, dokteryang memeriksa itachi tadi memberitahukan hasilnya dengan tersenyum "Selamat anda hamil"

"APA !!!" kata hidan dan itachi kompak membelalakan matanya.

"Ya, nyonya itachi positif hamil" jawab sang dokter.

Akhirnya, hidan dan itachi pun keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Seketika itachi pun mulai menangis, hidan langsung bertanya pada itachi "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kemarin malam ?"

"Hiks…hiks…sebenarnya, tadi pagi juga sudah ku tes dan hasilnya positif. Tapi saat itu, aku tidak percaya karena biasanya hasil tes dengan menggunakan benda itu -apa sih namanya? Tespek bukan?- rusak…hweeehwee" kata itachi yang tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hidan pun merangkul tubuh itachi kepelukannya dan berbisik "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan mu ini" dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan tanggung jawab.

Setelah itachi tak menangis lagi, mereka pergi keluar RS konoha dan masuk ke mobil untuk pulang ke rumah hidan dan itachi menginap di rumah hidan.

_----PLESBEK----_

Sore hari waktu menunjukan pukul 03:15 p.m. Sasuke pulang dari sekolahnya dan masuk ke rumah "Hey sasuke sudah pulang, nee-chan mau pergi ke pesta teman nee-chan sama teman-teman yang lainnya. Mungkin nee-chan pulang terlambat dan kalau mau makan, makan malam sudah siap di meja makan, tolong jaga rumah baik-baik ya…" kata itachi sambil keluar rumah. Sasuke pun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran king size yang sangat nyaman -bagi sasuke- itu.

_*lihat itachi lagi ngapain yuks*_

Itachi dkk udah sampe di rumah deidara dan masuk ke rumah deidara. Di rumah deidara pesta berjalan dengan lancar, pesta yang sangat meriah ini adalah pesta ulang tahun deidara.

Orang-orang disana datang dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Kecuali hidan dan Itachi. Karena bosan itachi sendirian, itachi akhirnya pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum -mabok euy-. Disana, hidan menyapa dan menghampiri itachi yang ternyata eh ternyata udah mabok duluan euy -kok guwe jadi nulisnya ginian c-.

Awalnya hidan yang menyapa dan menghampiri itachi itu, hanya sekedar menghentikkan itachi dari minumnya itu. Namun hidan yang sudah lelah menghentikan merasa haus dan akhirnya ikutan deh minum-minum sama itachi dan mabok bareng -WADUH!! Gurunya sasuke gimana c masa mabok kan dia guru agama…waduh…waduh-.

Akhirnya acara pesta deidara pun selesai juga. Hidan pulang jalan kaki -ya iya donk masa jalan pake tangan- karena rumahnya dekat dari rumah deidara yang dekat dengan diskotiknya yang hanya berjarak 2 rumah saja. Tapi, ketika hidan akan keluar dari diskotik merasa kasihan melihat itachi yang sudah mabok berat dan akhirnya hidan dan itachi keluar dari diskotik.

Tapi, itachi tiba-tiba menyeret hidan ke dalam mobil. Setelah beberapa saat tibalah di ndepan rumah hidan. Hidan membukaan pintu rumahnya kemudian mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah hidan. Hidan meninggalkan itachi di sofa ruang tamu dan hidan sendiri sedang mengganti pakainnya dengan piyama. Setelah menggati pakainnya hidan mengantar itachi ke dalam kamar untuk menidurinya disana dan hidan tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Saat hidan mengantar itachi ke dalam kamar dia tidak memperdulikan keadaan pintu yang telah dikunci oleh itachi dan kunci itu jatuh ntah kemana. Hidan pun merebahkan itachi di atas kasurnya, dan hidan pun beranjak dari kasur itu namun tangannya langsung ditarik oleh itachi sehingga hidan pun terjatuh dan tepat di atas tubuh itachi yang mungil.

Hidan menatap mata itachi yang hitam itu dan saat itu itachi langsung mencium biir hidan dengan ganas, itachi membuka mulutnya dan hidan yang sudah terangsang pun langsung memasukan lidahnya ke mulut itachi.

Itachi menyelusuri dada bidang hidan dengan tangannya yang lincah dan membuka kancing piyama hidan, membuka piyama hidan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dari hidan. Hidan menyudahi ciuman itu untuk menganbil nafas sebentar sebelum memulainya kembali.

Hidan lalu membuka semua baju itachi sampai tak memakai sehelai pun pakain di tubuh mungil nan montok itu. Hidan melihat payudara itachi yang sangat membangkitkan gairahnya tersebut dan hidan memainkan putting susu itachi dengan kedua tangannya dan hidan kembali menciumi itachi.

Hidan turun menciumi leher itachi dan menggigit titik-titik sensitif itachi disana, kemudian turun ke puting yang telah dimainkan terlebih dahulu oleh tangan hidan.

Hidan mengecup puting susu itachi dan menghisapnya, digigit, dihisap lagi, dan dimainkan dengan lidahnya. Itachi pun mendesah, mengeluarkan sura yang menambah hidan makin terangsang.

"Mau ke babak yang lebih lanjut apa gag ?" kata hidan setelah memanjakan payudara itachi dan menuju ke telinga itachi.

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi pelan-pelan aku masih virgin" kata itachi malu-malu sebelum hidan bangun.

Hidan dengan cepat membuka celananya dan memandang tubuh itachi dengan penuh nafsu. Hidan pun lasung menindihi tubuh itachi, "Itachi bolehkah…" kata hidan sambil melihat itachi yang agak sedikit takut.

Itachi hanya menganggukan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Hidan mencium bibir itachi dan satu jari masuk ke dalam vagina itachi. Itachi merasa kesakitan tapi ia tidak dapat berteriak kerana mulutnya dicium hidan.

Itachi menangis dan hidan mengerti maksudnya ia menghentikan gerakannya menunggu persetujuan dari itachi. Itachi pun berhenti menangis dan hidan melanjutkannya lagi, hidan memasukan jari ke dua dan itachi agak merasakan sakit tapi di tahan dan menyuruh hidan melanjutkannya.

Hidan menarik jari-jarinya keluar dan memasukannya lagi kedalam vagina itachi dengan satu gerakan. Itachi berteriak kesakitan dan menyuruh untuk hidan berhenti sejenak. Hidan berhenti sejenak dan mencium bibir itachi, itachi udah tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi, hidan pun mencabut jari-jarinya yang berada di vagina itachi.

Hidan memersipkan kejan tanannya untuk memasuki vagina itachi yang belum terjamah oleh orang-orang lainnya. Hidan memasukan kepala kejantananya kedalam vagina itachi dan terus mendorongnya lebih dalam.

Kejantanan hidan pun seluruhnya sudah berada di dalam vagina itachi. Hidan hanya meminta persetujuan dari itachi. Itachi menganggukan kepalanya dan hidan pun langsung menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur, sedangkan itachi memutar pinggulnya.

"Ouch…ahh…uhh…hidan…aku…hampir sampai…ouh…" desah itachi.

"Aku … juga…sebentar lagi…nyampek…" desah hidan

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"AHHH….." desah mereka berdua bersamaan. Hidan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam vagina itachi yang mengalir ke dalam rahim itachi.

"Hidan kamu benar-benar hebat" bisik itachi.

Hidan mencabut kejantanannya dari vagina itachi. Mereka berdua pun tertidur dengan keadaan tak memakai pakaian sehelai pun.

Pagi hari…

Itachi yang tersadar terlebih dahulu, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan itachi melihat di sekelilingnya. "Sepertinya ini bukan kamar ku?" gumam itachi pelan dan yang di tangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah seorang pria berambut putih dan tidak memakai pakaian.

Itachi mencerna apa yang dilihatnya, kemudian ia meraba seluruh badannya 'HAH?!! Mana pakaianku ? Kemana seluruh pakaianku' pikir itachi.

Itachi pun menangis dalam diam tapi lama-kelamaan menjadi sedikit keras dan hidan pun mendengar tangisan itachi yang tertidur disampingnya tanpa pakaian.

Hidan berkata "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perlakuan ku pada mu".

Hidan mendekat dan ingin memeluk tubuh itachi tapi itachi menepisnya -ya iyalah rang itachi'kan tak memakai pakaian masa mau di peluk malu donk-.

Itachi terus menangis sambil menutupi dadanya, sedangkan hidan berkata terus-menerus akan bertanggung jawab.

Hidan mendekati itachi dan menyentuh rambut itachi. Hidan tak merasakan adanya gerakan perlawanan dari itachi, hidan mendekatkan tubuh itachi ke pelukannya dan tetap mengelus rambut itachi yang tergerai lurus.

"Ya, aku tau pasti kamu bilang seperti itu tapi aku takut --- jika…jika sasuke marah pada mu nanti kamu bisa di…di pukul dia hiks hiks…" kata itachi di pelukan hidan.

"Itachi maukah kau jadi…jadi istriku" kata hidan sambil mengecup kening itachi.

"---" tak ada balasan dari itachi.

"Itachi jawab aku" kata hidan melepaskan pelukannya dari itachi.

"Ya" jawab itachi menatap hidan dan muncul semburat merah dipipinya.

Hidan memeluk tubuh itachi lagi tak lama kemudian hidan melepaskan pelukannya. Ini pakailah bajumu akanku antar kamu pulang ke rumah pasti sasuke menunggumu semalam.

Hidan pun memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar menunggu itachi memakai bajunya, hidan menggu di ruang tamu.

Itachi keluar dari kamar hidan dan menuju ke hidan yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Itachi pun bertanya kepada hidan "Maaf dimana toiletnya ya…?"

"Ada di sebelah timur kamar ini" jawab hidan.

"Oh…ya makasih" kata itachi sebelum ke toilet.

Di Toilet.

Itachi merasa kepalanya pening dan perutnya merasa mual. "Hoek…hoek…hoek…" itachi terus muntah-muntah di dalam toilet.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Kepalaku sangat pening sekali' gumam itachi lirih sambil keluar dari toilet dan menuju ke hidan.

Itachi duduk di dekat hidan dan bertanya "Apa yang terjadi semalam hidan? Aku sungguh pusing dan aku lupa semua kejadian tadi malam"

"Aku tak tau kepalaku juga pusing tadi malam jadi aku tak terlalu ingat semuanya" jawab hidan.

"Bohong pasti kamu tau walau pun sedikit, certikan padaku tolong ceritakan padaku walau pun sedikit tak apa" melas itachi.

"Akan ku ceritakan yang aku ingat. Duduklah dengan tenang. Begini, waktu pesta selesai, aku melihatmu pulang yang sudah mabuk berat dan aku berniat untuk membawamu pulang ke rumahku, saat aku keluar dari kamar setelah mengganti baju, aku membawamu ke kamar untuk menidurkanmu disana dan kamu bla bla bla -panjang buanget… kalau mau di tulis males guwe klo yang baca pasti tau-" jelas hidan.

"Sudahkanku jelaskan sekarang cepat mau ku antar apa gag?" kata hidan.

"Ya…ya" jawab itachi yang tak percaya cerita itu semua.

_*singkat cerita*_

Itachi sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Tetapi saat dia akan masuk, dia berbalik badan melihat hidan dan membungkukan badannya. Itachi pun masuk ke rumah dan menuju ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya.

Setelah itu itachi menuju kekamar, itachi mengganti bajunya dengan baju biasa. Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar sasuke untuk membangunkannya.

_---END OP PLESBEK—_

Hidan dan itachi pun pulang ke rumah hidan. Itachi masih ingin bersama hidan karena kalau pulang pasti akan di marahi sama sasuke.

"Hidan aku bolehkan menginap di rumahmu malam ini?" tanya itachi.

"Boleh, aku senang ada yang menemaniku malam ini" goda hidan ke itachi.

Hidan pun menyetir mobil dengan hati-hati karena dia baru keluar dari RS.

---**T.B.C---**

Makasih sudah mau membaca pik guwe -membungkukan badan-. Makasih buat Hanaruichi yang sudah mengedit pik guwe ama buatin pik lemonnya tapi tadi lemonnya guwe ubah total deh kalo gag salah -di gampar Hana-. Makasih buat Tsuki-nee dan kuru yang dah bantu guwe jadi author baru di dunia penpik -gaya tangannya kaya sponsbob yang waktu bilang 'dunia imjinasi'-.

Maapin guwe klo judulnya piknya gag maksud sama ceritanya. Guwe paling gag bisa buat judul cerita.

Chap. selanjutnya habis UAS ya… cuz chap. selanjutnya tentang sasunaru sama ada tambahan tapi ntar jadi apa gag tau klo guwe bisa ya di tambah sama ntuh.

Oh…ada OC buat anaknya hidan n itachi klo ada xmx ke guwe lihat di profile klo gag di alamat email ya…dadah…

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA YA…


	2. Don't Leava Me Again !

**SUMMARY : **Sore hari Sasuke dan Naruko pergi ke kebun belakang, di rumah Sasuke.

**PAIRING :**Sasuke X FemNaruto (Naruto disini perempuan trus namanya jadi Naruko)

**DISCLAIMER : **Om Masashi -kapan Masashi jadi om guwe, ya?-

DON'T !!!

Chapter: 2

DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN !!

Pagi hari pun datang, menyinari seluruh alam semesta. Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berdiri menuju jendela dan membuka jendela tersebut. Sinar sang mentari pun masuk dan membiaskannya keseluruh kamar tersebut.

'Pagi yang cerah, semoga tak ada masalah lagi yang datang' kata Itachi dalam hatinya.

"Hidan ayo bangun aku mau pulang ke rumah. Di rumah ada tamu dari jauh nih…" kata Itachi membangunkan Hidan.

"Ya, aku bangun nih, tadi kamu bilang apa ? Tamu dari jauh siapa ?" tanya Hidan sambil bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Itu temannya Sasuke waktu kecil" kata Itachi yang keliahatan sedang mengenang masa lalunya itu.

"Ya udah kamu siap-siap, gih" kata Hidan.

Mereka pun sudah siap, lalu mereka pergi ke rumah Itachi. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Itachi. Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya tersebut dan memanggil nama Sasuke dan Naruko. Yang di panggil namanya pun tak kunjung datang ke hadapannya.

"Ahh…kok ini rumah sepi begini yak? Mana Sasuke dan Naruko" gumam Itachi.

"Silahkan masuk dulu dan kamu mau minum apa Hidan?" tanya Itachi ke Hidan.

"Tidak, aku mau langsung pulang saja. Aku kesini lagi nanti sore" kata Hidan sambil melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah Itachi.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengantarku" kata Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya, dan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah Hidan melambaikan tangannya kearah Itachi.

'Kemana sih ni anak kok gag ada di rumah?' pikir Itachi.

'Apa aku sms aja ya…? Iya, aku saja Naruko' pikir Itachi sambil membuka tasnya dan menggambil hp di dalamnya.

"Hallo Naru-chan, kok kamu belum datang kesini, sih ? Nee tunggu loh ?!!" isi pesan yang di kirim ke Naruko.

Tak lama kemudian hp Itachi merdering. Itachipun membuka pesan dan membacanya. "Hallo juga Nee-chan, iya nih kemaren mau pulang disuruh sama Sasuke menginap di Hotel. Maaf ya buat Nee-chan khawatir".

'Ohh…lagi di Hotel ya, apa Sasuke masih marah sama aku dan Hidan ya ?' pikir Itachi. Tak lama setelah Itachi memikir ada pesan masuk lagi. "Oya, Nee-chan berantem ya sama Sasuke ? Berantem apa-an sih Nee ?" ternyata pesan dari Naruko.

"Oya, gag apa-apa kok sebentar lagi juga baikan, maaf Naru-chan pulsa Nee hampir habis udah dulu ya bincang-bincangnya dilanjutin di rumah saja -Kakuzu mode on-" pesan balik dari Itachi.

Hp Naruko berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Naruko pun membaca pesan tersebut, setelah membacanya Naruko bergumam "Semoga Nee dan Sasuke berbaikan lagi. Dan tak ada yang saling menutupi atau pun yang bernama rahasia di antara mereka berdua -amin-"

Di Hotel. Pagi jam 07:00, -lihat Naruko dan Sasuke dulu lagi ngapain-

"Sasuke ayo bangun kita pulang ke rumahmu nyok. Aku kangen sama Nee-chan lo tau udah lama nggak ketemu, Sasuke…" rengek Naruko membangun-kan Sasuke.

"Ya…ya guwe bangun" jawab Sasuke.

"Yeah…Sasuke udah bangun ayo kita pulang. Sasuke cepat ganti bajunya ya…" kata Naruko kegirangan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun keluar dari Hotel tersebut, dan mereka menuju parkiran mobil dan menyalakan mobil milik Sasuke tersebut. Dan mereka pun menuju ke rumah Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampai-lah mereka di rumah Sasuke yang mewah dan mepet sawah tersebut.

"Permisi…" kata Naruko sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Naruko memutar kenop pintu tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Naruko pun langsung masuk ke rumah Sasuke tersebut.

"Permisi… Nee-chan… Naru datang nih…" kata Naruko kelewat ceria.

"Iya…tunggu sebentar" teriak Itachi dari dapur dan menuju ke depan dengan langkah setengah berlari.

"Oh…ternyata Naru-chan. Lama ya tidak ketemu" kata Itachi sambil memeluk tubuh Naruko.

"Iya…nih Naru juga senang bisa bertemu dengan Itachi-nee lagi" kata Naruko sambil membalas pelukan dari Itachi.

Sasuke pun masuk ke rumah dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya.

"Baunya…sedap sekali nih…sedang masak apa nih Nee-chan" kata Naruko sambil melepaskan peluk-kannya dari Itachi dan langsung menuju ke dapur -maklum bekas teman Sasuke waktu kecil jadi tau denah rumah Sasuke-.

"Oh…sedang masak sup buat makan pagi, Naru tolong panggil Sasuke untuk makan bersama-sama dan suruh dia siap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah" pinta Itachi.

"Ya, baiklah" jawab Naruko sembari melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Tok tok tok…Sasuke keluar. Ayo kita makan bersama-sama" ajak Naruko.

"Hn…kamu masuk saja nggak di kunci kok" jawab Sasuke.

Naruko melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, dan melihat Sasuke yang tidur dengan selimut yang tebal. Naruko berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Naruko memegang bahu Sasuke untuk membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya, tapi Naruko merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke berbeda dengan kemarin malam.

'Waduh…kok tubuh Sasuke panas banget ya?' pikir Naruko.

"Sasuke kamu sakit…?" tanya Naruko dan menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Tak ada balasan dari Sasuke, Naruko membalik-kan tubuh Sasuke sehingga sekarang menghadap Naruko.

"Kamu sakit Sasuke. Wajah kamu pucat sekali" kata Naruko khawatir.

"Aku akan panggil Nee0chan kasini dan menelpon Dokter untuk memeriksamu" kata Naruko sambil berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur.

"Nee-chan, Sasuke sakit. Badannya panas banget. Mau telpon Dokter nggak?" kata Naruko.

"APA?!! Sasuke sakit! Ya, sudah sana telpon Dokter, dan nomernya ada di buku telpon" kata Itachi sambil dia mematikan kompor dan bergegas ke kamar Sasuke.

"Hadoh, kenapa badan kamu panas begini sih Sasuke?" kata Itachi. Sementara itu Naruko sedang menelpon Dokter untuk kesini.

"Hadoh…Naru-chan lama banget telpon Dokternya" kata Itachi yang sedang memegang dahi Sasuke.

"Nee-chan ini Dokternya sudah datang" kata Naruko sambil masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Oh…iya terima kasih ya Naru sudah memanggil Dokter. Dokternya suruh kesini" perintah Itachi.

"Ya" kata Naruko.

Naruko kembali ke ruang tamu dan langsung memegang tangan Dokter itu, dokter itu pun langsung ditariknya menuju kamar Sasuke dengan kecepatan express -tut tut tut gujez gujezz- dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Nee, ini Dokternya" kata Naruko.

"Oh…ya. Dokter tolong periksa keadaan Sasuke. Sembuhkan-lah dia, aku mohon…dia adalah keluarga satu-satunya" pinta Itachi sambil memegang tangan Dokter itu.

"Ya, akan ku usahakan. Memangnya dia sakit apa ya?" tanya Dokter yang terdapat papan nama di sebelah kiri dadanya, dan bertuliskan Tsunade.

"Sakit demam" kata Itachi.

"DUAAK…"suara benda jatuh, dan ternyata yang jatuh adalah sang Dokter, setelah mendengar kata Itachi tadi.

"Hah…cuma demam sampai sebegitu memohonnya kepada-ku. Ku pikir kenapa kek yang agak serius sedikit" gumam Dokter sambil berdiri kembali.

---

Sang Dokter pun sudah selesai memeriksa Sasuke. Itachi menghampiri Dokter Tsunade yang kelihatan sudah selesai memeriksa Sasuke.

"Emm…dokter Sasuke tak apa-kan?" tanya Itachi dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya dia hanya masuk angin. Dan ini resep obatnya, tolong segera ditebus" kata Dokter Tsunade.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas semuanya" kata Itachi, jalan menggantar Dokter ke pintu keluar rumah.

"Ya, aku sebagai Dokter harus selalu membantu orang yang akan memerlukanku, bukan-kah begitu?" jelas Dokter.

"Ya" kata Itachi yang diikuti dengan senyumnya.

"Ya sudah, saya pulang dulu. Tolong di tebus ya obatnya" kata Dokter yang jalan mengikuti Itachi dari belakang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya ya, Dok" kata Itachi sambil membungkukan badan.

"Sama-sama" ujar Dokter Tsunade.

--2 hari kemudian--

Menjelang sore hari, Sasuke keluar dengan Naruko ke kebun belakang, di rumah Sasuke. Naruko memandangin bunga-bunga yang berada di kebun, dan dia memutar ingatannya ke masa lalu.

---_PLESBEK---_

Naruko sedang duduk di rumput menunggu Sasuke datang menemaninya, setelah beberapa saat Sasuke datang dengan membawa sesuatu di belakang badannya. Naruko penasaran dengan benda yang berada di balik tubuh Sasuke. Dan ternyata Sasuke membawa 2 tangkai bunga lily yang indah dan harum dan memberikannya untuk Naruko.

"Wahh…Sasuke bunga ini bagus sekali dan harum lagi. Bunga ini namanya apa ?" kata mulut kecil Naruko yang masih polos itu.

"Itu bunga lily" kata Sasuke datar.

"Terima kasih ya…aku suka bunga ini dan warna bunga ini putih. Seperti…kulit Sasuke hahahaha…" kata Naruko dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn…" kata Sasuke sambil merebahkan diri di ruput dan menatap langit pagi yang cerah.

"Warna bunga itu adalah ungkapan kata dalam hatiku yang berarti kesucian" gumam Sasuke seraya memandang wajah Naruko.

"Hah…apa Sasuke ? Kau tadi bicara apa ? Maaf aku tak mendengarkan perkataanmu" kata Naruko sambil memutara-mutar bunga lily itu.

"Tak apa, tak usah di dengarkan perkataanku tadi. Oya…Naruko kamu akan meneruskan sekolah dimana ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan ikut ayah ke Desa Sunagakure, jadi aku melanjutkan sekolah SMA disana" kata Naruko sambil memandang dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Apakah kamu akan pulang lagi kesini ?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Tergantung, sekolah disana bagus apa tidak dan tergantung sama ayah boleh pulang kesini lagi apa tidak" jelas Naruko.

---_END OP PLESBEK---_

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di rumput yang hijau dan merasakan angin yang menyapu rambutnya. Naruko tersadar dari ingatannya, dia sangat menyukai tempat ini, karena melepaskan segala kepenatan tentang pelajaran di sekolah, dan tempat jikalau hatinya sedang merasa sedih. Naruko pun duduk disebelah Sasuke, menatap hijaunya rerumputan dan indahnya bunga-bunga yang menyebarkan bau khas dari setiap jenis bunga.

"Naru, apa kau mengingat waktu kejadian itu, ketika kau akan meninggalkan ku ke Sunagakure ?" tanya Sasuke sambil merebahkan badannya ke rerumputan, dan kepalanya berada di atas pangkuat Naruko.

"Ya, aku mengingatnya. Memang kenapa ?" tanya Naruko seraya mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Kau tahu perasaan ku, saat kau bilang akan melanjutkan sekolah di Sunagakure ?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia tak tahu tentang perasaaan Sasuke saat dia akan pergi.

"Ya kau memang tak tahu. Hati ku berbicara bahwa aku disini sangat kesepian, seperti ada yang hilang dari bagian tubuhku ini dan aku tak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. Dan sekarang kau sudah membuktikanku bahwa kau akan kembali lagi ke sini. Aku sangat merindukan mu Naruko. Aku tak akan kehilangan mu lagikan ?" jelas dan tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi juga tak mau berpisah dengan mu. Aku mencintai mu Sasuke" kata Naruko.

"Kau harus berjanji jangan tinggalkan aku lagi disini sendirian dan—apakah aku boleh jadi pacarmu?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi dan soal pertanyaan mu yang kedua aku…aku memang sudah mencintai mu dari dulu" kata Naruko yang wajahnya agak merona.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima ku jadi pacar mu, kau akan melanjutkan sekolah SMA disini kah ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, apakah besok aku boleh ikut Sasu-kun ke sekolah ? Aku akan mendaftar di sekolah Sasuke" tanya Naruko.

"Hn…" kata Sasuke singkat.

"Ayo kita masuk, sudah hampir malam. Nanti Sasu-kun sakit lagi" ajak Naruko.

---

Pagi hari.

Secercah cahaya mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan-rungan di rumah Sasuke. Kicauan burung melantunkan nyanyian-nya pada pagi ini. Orang-orang pun bangun dari tidurnya, untuk memulai kehidupan sebagai makhluk hidup pada pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Itachi mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya, melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar kamar, dan Itachi berjalan menuju kamar adik-adiknya untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Pagi Sasuke, kau sudah tak sakit lagikan, ayo berangkat sekolah dan ajak Naru-chan juga" kata Itachi sambil membuka jendela kamar.

"Hm…" jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, sudah sana cepat" perintah Itachi.

---

"Aku dan Sasu-kun berangkat sekolahdulu ya Nee…" kata Naruko seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Itachi.

"Sasu-kun berangkat sekolahnya pakai mobil saja ya…" kata Naruko.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke.

---

Di perjalan mereka tak ada satu patah kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, Sasuke sibuk mengendarai mobil sedangkan Naruko sibuk melihati rumah-rumah, gedung-gedung, de el el.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai pada tempat yang dituju yaitu Sekolah Konoha High School. Sasuke dan Naruko turun dari mobil secara bersamaan. Sasuke adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, tapi Naruko tak mengerti itu.

Setengah jam kemudian bel masuk berbunyi siswa-siswi pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dan sensei dari masing-masing kelas juga memasuki kelasnya.

Di Kelas XII A.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang sensei bermata satu, yang bernama Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab Kakashi.

"Kita ke datangan siswi baru di kelas ini" kata Kakashi.

"Siapa, sensei ?" tanya beberapa siswa.

"Masuk" ujar Kakashi.

"Kriek…" pintu di buka oleh seorang perempuan cantik dan bertubuh agak tinggi.

Naruko pun masuk ke kelas itu dan berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

"Perkenalkan nama mu" pinta Kakashi.

"Salam kenal semua. Nama ku Uzumaki Naruko panggil saja Naru. Saya siswi pindahan dari Desa Sunagakure. Mohon bantuannya" kenal Naruko.

"Naru kau duduk di sebelah Kiba. Dan yang bernama Kiba mohon mengangkat tangannya" kata Kakashi.

Kiba mengangkat tangannya. Di sebelah Bangku Kiba adalah Bangku Sasuke, tapi sayang Sasuke sudah duduk dengan Ino.

"Yeah…payah nggak duduk sama Sasu-kun" sesal Naruko.

'Wow, ini adalah hari keberuntungan ku, duduk dengan gadis secantik ini, tapi menapa dia kenal sama Sasuke ya ?' pikir Kiba.

Pelajaran pun di mulai dengan lancar sampai bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruko dan mengajaknya ke kantin.

"Naruko hati-hati sama Kiba, dia orangnya suka sama orang yang cantik. Dia nekat untuk merayu semua cewek" jelas Sasuke.

"Ya, aku-kan cuma milik Sasu-kun. Aku ingin duduk dengan Sasu-kun…bisa ganti tempat duduk nggak ? Nanti kalau aku diapa-apa-in sama Kiba gimana…" rengek Naruko.

"Akan ku usahakan" kata Sasuke.

"Oya…Sasu-kun di kelas yang jadi ketua kelas siapa ?" tanya Naruko.

"Aku" jawab Sasuke.

"Loh kok nggak bilang dari rumah sih…" kata Naruko.

---

Bel pulang berbunyi.

"Sasuke tunggu aku, aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Naruko.

"Ya" kata Sasuke.

Di toilet.

Naruko sedang di dalam toilet dan keadaan di koridor sekolah sudah sepi tak ada siswa yang berkeliaran. Namun ada satu orang yang mengikuti Naruko, Naruko tak sadar kalau dirinya sedang di ikuti sama seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kiba. Sasuke sedang menunggu Naruko di parkiran mobil.

"Hadoh…Naru lama banget sih…sudah panas nih…" kata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah selesai. Dan sekarang ke tempat Sasuke" kata Naruko.

"Hai cewek sendirian saja nih" ujar Kiba yang sudah berada di depan toilet perempuan.

'Hadoh, mati aku. Kok ada Kiba disini, Sasuke dimana ya…Sasuke tolongin aku' kata Naruko dalam hatinya.

Naruko hanya tersenyum ke arah Kiba, dan Kiba mulai mendekat ke arah Naruko. Naruko membuka hp-nya dan menulis Sasuke dari balik badannya. Naruko melangkah mundur sampai dia sudah terpojok, karena tangan Kiba sudah memegang pinggang Naruko.

"Ayo kita main-main dulu disini Naru…" rayu Kiba.

Telpon ke Sasuke sudah tersambung dan Naruko pun berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke tolong…Sasuke tolong aku…aku" kata Naruko sebelum hp-nya dibuang oleh Kiba.

"Coba minta bantuan ya…kasihan Sasukenya sudah pul---lang---hehehe" kata Kiba terpotong saat melihat Sasuke berjalan mengarah padanya.

"Oh…ini orangnya Naru…" kata Sasuke sambil menarik pakaian Kiba dan berusaha memukulnya, tapi Naruko melarang Sasuke untuk memukulnya.

"Kau selamat hari ini Kiba. Aku tak akan memukul mu karena pacar ku yang meminta" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hah…apa pacar" kata Kiba tak percaya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kita pulang saja…" kata Naruko.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke sambil merangkul tubuh mungil Naruko.

---

"Aku pulang Nee…" kata mereka kompak.

"Naru-chan bantu aku buat makan siang, setelah kamu ganti baju ya…" pinta Itachi.

"Baik, aku ganti baju dulu…" jawab Naruko.

Naruko pun berlari menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Sasuke sudah di dalam kamarnya dan dia sedang internetan lewat hp.

"Menu makan siang hari ini kamu mau apa Naru ?" tanya Itachi.

"Ramen…" jawab Naruko gebira.

"Ya sudah" kata Itachi pasrah. Karena semenjak Naruko datang, mereka makan ramen terus.

Makanan pun telah selesai dimasak. Dan mereka pun makan dengan bersenda gurau disela-sela mereka sedang makan.

Setelah makan Naruko langsung pergi ke tempat tidur. Dia merasakan lelah di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan dia pun tertidur setelah membaca sebuah komik kepunyaan Sasuke.

---_**THE END**_---

Aduh pik ku berakhir juga…..

Terima kasih atas riviewnya -tapi lebih pantas lagi disebut kritikan-

Maaf Tsuki-nee nggak aku jadikan OC disini. Mungkin di lain pik ku aja, otak ku lagi ngambek suruh buat pik jadi susah.

Ada kabar gembira…

Terima kasih yang sudah men-doa-kan ku naik kelas.

Doa kalian telah dikabulkan.

Dan terima kasih yang telah membaca pik ku.

Terserah mau nge-riview apa nge-flame, yang penting itu dari hati kalian yang jujur aja jangan berbohong. Aku nggak suka sama orang yang pembohong.


End file.
